


I Just Got You Back

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: But definitely more than implied, F/F, Fluff, Some suggestive stuff, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows





	I Just Got You Back

You laid on the roof of Maria’s house, a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and your eyes to the stars. A weight pressed heavy on your chest, a longing that was equal parts aching and sharp, coming and going in pangs.

You missed Carol.

It had been six years since she had supposedly died when she came back to surprise not only you but Maria and Monica as well. When she entered the house, you’d dropped one of Maria’s cheap water glasses and shattered it. Seeing the face of your long dead lover was definitely something you hadn’t expected. And the blank resolution in her eyes made it even worse.

You spent a few hours with her, trying to see if she remembered anything from before. She confessed that she did remember you, faintly, in the bed of a pickup truck with the moon shining on your bare-

And Monica was promptly sent out of the room to collect Carol’s things. You felt yourself flush with embarrassment.

Once Carol had regained her full memories, she kissed you in a way that she had never done before, not even in your most passionate nights. Your knees felt weak from the sheer force that she kissed you with and the fact that she kissed you in front of everybody on the lawn.

Maria of course knew but everybody else were essentially strangers. You still had to be careful when showing affection in public. You told this to her, chastising her, but she only swept you into her arms and kissing you again. Then she went on that absurdly dangerous space mission and left you worrying a rut in the carpet of Maria’s parents house. Maria’s mother tried to console you, offering you various types of tea and other things but nothing could distract you from this.

Your lover came back from the dead after six years, spent an entire afternoon with fake memories and then even less time with real memories and then left you to go back to God knows where. You didn’t want to lose her a second time.

When she came back down and seemingly in one piece, you ran to her in the driveway and tackled her to the ground, showering her in kisses and your tears. She gave them right back to you with earnest.

Over the next few days with the Skrulls hiding out in Maria’s house, you took full advantage of having Carol back in your hands. You went out on dates a lot, hanging around your favorite diner, exploring the local bookstores and even traveling to the spot where the pickup truck incident happened.

You closed your eyes and tried to remember the last night you had with Carol before she went back into space.

_You gasped as Carol bit down on the sensitive juncture of your neck. She leaned back and a smug grin was on her face, mirth shining in her eyes._

_“You tease,” you breathed out, a gooey smile on your lips._

_I Wanna Know What Love Is playing from the radio made you chuckle as Carol trailed down your bare top half with her tongue, her brilliantly colored eyes flickering up to watch you every few seconds. Your head was propped up on one of Maria’s blankets so you could see Carol’s journey._

_“You’re certainly not out of practice,” you said happily, your fingers running through Carol’s hair as she reached the waistband of your pants. “Did you see anybody while you were-“_

_“Never. Somehow I knew that there was somebody for me, even if it wasn’t at the front of my mind.”_

_You sighed as Carol unbuttoned your jeans and slid both them and your underwear down your legs. She herself was in her underwear, her matching set turning you on more than you’d be willing to admit._

_“I love you, Carol.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_And with that, she linked your hands together and attached herself to you between your legs, making you buck your hips into her mouth until you cried out with six years of pent up sexual want and need._

_After several hours and several orgasms, you finally fell asleep in the bed of your pickup truck laying on Carol’s chest, both of you buck ass nude except for a large checkered blanket that covered you both. Or at least, Carol thought you had fallen asleep._

_“I’ve been thinking of a way to propose to you and take you with me.... but I don’t want to endanger you. I want to keep you with me. I don’t ever want to forget you again.”_

_You shuddered with a sob and sat up, facing your lover. Carol’s face was crinkled into one of extreme panic._

_“Would you really have went into space without proposing to me?!”_

_“No! I wanted to do it but I had no idea how,” Carol said, trailing off slowly and sitting up as well, letting the blanket fall to her lap and expose her upper half._

_“Well, would you still take me with you?”_

_Carol’s lip twisted in a contemplative way that you’d seen more than once before._

_“I want to, you know I do.”_

_“You can teach me to defend myself! We can spar,” you said, wiggling your shoulders and making her laugh._

_“How about we just get you a ring for now and we’ll call it even. Once I find the Skrulls a new home, I’ll come home and marry you and then I’ll build you a space house out in the galaxy.”_

_It was your turn to giggle and you pressed a sweet kiss to Carol’s lips._

_“I’d like that.”_

_And so you’d gone into the big city early the next morning and scoured wedding ring shops. More than once, you’d been asked what you were doing and both you and Carol had agreed that morning that you were getting a ring and Carol was your “best friend” who was helping because your husband broke your first one. An easy lie, especially since you didn’t live around here and the shop workers would definitely forget you as soon as you left._

_You’d returned home with a few other shopping bags from the mall and wide smiles on both of your faces. Maria hugged you tightly together and swore to Carol that she would take care of you. After all, she’d been doing it for six years already._

_After dinner and the dishes were done, you sat on the porch with Carol, flashing the ring on your finger from time to time._

_“Are you happy,” Carol asked._

_“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe it, my love. My heart feels so full of love for you.”_

_Carol gave you a mushy looking smile and you returned it full force. Then, Monica came bursting out of the house and the moment was ruined but you didn’t care._

_Before Carol shot herself back into space, she cupped your face in her hands and gave you the most languid and yet tantalizing kiss you had ever received. It made you flush from your head to your toes, especially when her hands started trailing downwards._

_Maria cleared her throat and you jerked back, a small squeak of horror releasing from your throat._

_Carol stepped back from you and gave one last longing look to the three of you gathered by the porch. Maria had a hand on your shoulder and Monica’s and you were holding Monica’s hand._

_A flash of blinding white light and Carol was gone again from your life._

That was six months ago and though you knew that Carol wasn’t gone forever, you still missed her deeply. You still hoped that she was safe and that she was thinking of you.

A shooting star streaked across the sky from above and you snapped your eyes shut, wishing for the only thing you could think of in that moment.

“Any room for one more up here?”

You gasped and sat up, whipping your head to the ladder where Carol was standing in her uniform.

“Oh my God! Is it really you?”

You crawled clumsily across the roof to Carol as she heaved herself up and made her way towards you.

“Yes! But be quiet, we don’t want to wake anybody inside,” she said, quirking a brow at your loudness.

“Right, yes, we don’t want to do that.”

Carol chuckled at you and pressed her lips to yours. You moaned into her mouth almost on instinct and you could feel her breath in deeply. Her hands splayed on your waist and the back of your head, locks of your hair twirled between her fingers.

Carol leaned you back onto the roof and nearly kissed you into the shingles. You rolled a few times until you were on the same spot you had been before with a picnic blanket under you.

Carol’s hands wandered around your body and you arched and twitched under her touch. She laughed into your mouth until you bit her bottom lip. She jerked her head back in surprise and hefted herself off of you.

“I missed you, baby.”

Carol turned you on your side and pressed you against her chest, your head fitting perfectly in the crook of her neck.

“I missed you too.”

“Let’s got married tomorrow.”

“Sure, honey. Let’s get married.”


End file.
